Music is typically recorded for presentation in a concert hall, with the speakers away from the listeners and the artists. Many people now listen to music with in-ear speakers or headphones. The music recorded for presentation in a concert hall, when presented to users via in-ear speakers or headphones, often sounds like the music originates inside the user's head.
Providing virtualized audio files to a headphone user can allow the user to experience the localization of certain sounds, such as 3D sound, over a pair of headphones. Such virtualization can be based on head related transfer function (HRTF) technology or other audio processing that results in the user perceiving sounds originating from two or more locations in space, and preferably from a wide range of positions in space.